


An Evening Out

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Samandriel (Supernatural), Exhibitionism, Human AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rimming, Sex in a club, Threesome, Top Gadreel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Sam, Gadreel and Samandriel indulge their shared kink: sex in a club





	An Evening Out

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr at @mrsimoshen.
> 
> For the SPN Kink Bingo 2019, for the square Gadreel/Sam/Samandriel.

The club is already busy that night, the dance floor packed with people. Stray lights glint off jewelry and body glitter and metal and chains on people’s clothing, and Gadreel’s sharp gaze also notices the couples (and three- or moresomes) in more or less hidden alcoves, already having fun. His gaze pauses on one couple that’s busy with sucking each other off before Sam’s hand on his arm pulls his attention back to his lovers.

Sam’s grinning, his changeable eyes bright with excitement where he’s standing tall and impressive on the steps leading down into the club proper, Samandriel tucked against his side. “See something you like?”

“Oh yes,” Gadreel grins, looking his lovers over appreciatively. He loves seeing Sam in scrubs or Samandriel in a neat suit when he goes to meetings with his publisher, or both of them in comfortable clothes around their home, but in club gear, all leather and black fabric? Oh, yes, Gadreel likes what he sees. “Find us a seat, darling?”

That last bit is addressed to Samandriel, who blushes and nods.

They take turns picking the seating, and when it’s Samandriel, it can go either way – sometimes, their gentle-mannered writer picks a booth far into the shadows, sometimes he picks one that’s almost within the lights from the dance floor. Today, he picks a middle spot where they’ll definitely be seen, but not quite on display. Sam settles close to him on the bench seat while Gadreel veers off to the bar to fetch their usual (non-alcoholic) drinks.

By the time he returns, drinks in hand, Samandriel is already in Sam’s lap, and they are exchanging slow, lazy kisses as Sam gropes his lover’s ass through his leather pants.

“Started without me, I see,” Gadreel teases gently as he sets down the bottles and slides into the seat next to them. Sam grins while Samandriel leans in to claim Gadreel’s mouth for a kiss, too.

“Our darling is impatient today,” he murmurs, stroking a hand over Samandriel’s back while Gadreel takes control of the kiss, holding Samandriel’s head still with a gentle grip in his hair. Their lover whimpers and goes pliant for him.

“Yes, I can see that, too,” Gadreel murmurs, tracing Samandriel’s lips with a fingertip. “You’re eager, darling. Got something specific in mind?”

Samandriel hums. “Just want to get fucked and feel it,” he admits, blushing a little.

Gadreel chuckles. “We can do that,” he tells his lover, leaning to kiss Sam, too. “Do you want his ass or his mouth first, Sam?”

Sam hums into his mouth, considering. “His ass,” he finally decides, licking his lips and grinning as Samandriel moans happily.

Gadreel grins at them both. “Here, darling, drink a bit before we get at it,” he tells Samandriel, handing him the bottle of water he brought. The drinks go into the holders in the seat after that, and Sam lays Samandriel down on the padded table with a smirk. “Going to make you feel so good, darling,” he promises. Samandriel is still blushing, but his eyes are already wide and dark with desire. Gadreel moves until he’s level with his lover’s face.

“Tell us your safeword, darling,” he asks. Samandriel smiles at him.

“Needle,” he tells his lovers, stretching seductively. “Come on, guys, I need it.”

“Oh yes, you do,” Sam agrees, lightly slapping his thigh. Samandriel moans and arches prettily, and Gadreel groans.

“Let’s get him naked,” he tells Sam, already reaching for the buttons on his lover’s black shirt. Sam nods fervently, unlacing the heavy boots their lover wears.

Samandriel wriggles between them as they undress him, and when he’s naked in the dim light, he stretches again with a seductive smile, at home in his skin now. His cock is already half hard, and Sam makes a hungry noise and leans in to lick a stripe up the sensitive skin. Samandriel moans and arches, and Gadreel chuckles, lightly pinching a nipple.

“Relax, darling,” he murmurs as he runs strong hands over his lover’s body, “you’re going to get everything you want.”

Sam grins as he spreads Samandriel’s legs far enough he can sit between them, stroking up and down his thighs. “Oh yes, you will,” he promises before leaning in, spreading their lover’s legs even further with his shoulders. Samandriel shouts as Sam licks over his entrance, the noise almost swallowed by the music but still audible enough. Gadreel notices the first glances their way and grins.

“Like that, darling, having Sam between your legs, licking you open?” he murmurs to Samandriel, fingers playing with his nipples, stroking his chest and belly. “He looks so good doing it, too.”

Samandriel nods, breathing harder already. He arches into Gadreel’s hands, his hips pinned down by Sam’s hands, who is busy licking and sucking at his hole. When Sam pushes the tip of his tongue into his lover, Samandriel gives another shout and starts pleading for “more, please Sam, please don’t stop...”

Sam pulls away with a smirk, eyes wild and cheeks flushed. “I love your responses, darling,” he tells Samandriel, taking a sip of his drink. “Going to finger you open now, nice and slow, and then we’re going to fuck you with all these eyes on you, watching you give it up for us.”

Samandriel moans, eyes slowly slipping shut. Gadreel traces his lips with a fingertip, grinning when his lover immediately opens his mouth to suck on them. Gadreel lets him and glances down at Sam, who’s slicking up his fingers, grinning. He nods, and Sam rests one hand on Samandriel’s thigh. Their lover gasps out a “ohfuckyes!” when Sam slides a single finger into him slowly, watching him carefully. Sam’s grin widens into a smirk as he sets to work on opening their lover up.

Gadreel watches Sam work and Samandriel writhe and moan, shivering in sympathy. He knows the sensation of those long fingers working him open insistently. “You need to do that to me sometime next week,” he tells Sam, who laughs and nods.

“Will do, babe.”

Samandriel whines around Gadreel’s fingers in his mouth, and he chuckles and pulls them free to lean down for a kiss. “Want to watch that, darling? Watch Sam use his clever fingers in my hole until I’m as desperate as you are?”

“Yeah,” Samandriel gasps out between hot little moans, “love seeing that, Gad.”

“You will,” Gadreel promises him, kissing him again and swallowing the shout Samandriel gives as Sam slides his fingers over his prostate.

“He’s ready,” Sam murmurs a few minutes later, when Samandriel is clinging to Gadreel and moaning non-stop. Gadreel pulls free from the kiss to look at where Sam is fucking their lover with three fingers, groaning at the sight.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He strokes a hand through Samandriel’s hair. “Ready to get fucked, darling?”

“Fuck yes,” Samandriel moans, shifting his hips and whimpering as Sam pulls his fingers free to open his own pants. “Please, Gad, Sam, need it so bad.”

“Hush, darling.” Sam’s rubbing lube over his cock, and Gadreel eyes it hungrily, deciding that yes, he needs to ride that sometime next week, too. Sam’s cock is a work of art.

Sam pulls their lover into position and slowly pushes in, not stopping until his hips are flush against Samandriel’s ass, and Samandriel moans long and low, arching his back off the table again. “Ooooh yes!”

Gadreel presses a hand against his own dick, hard and weeping inside his pants. He shares a look with Sam, who grins at him and strokes Samandriel’s sides.

“Want to suck on Gadreel’s cock while I fuck you, darling?”

Samandriel moans again. “Yeah,” he gasps, “gimme.”

“Such a greedy little thing for us,” Gadreel murmurs, repositioning himself until Samandriel only has to turn his head for him. He opens his pants and pulls out his own cock, grinning at the low noises from their hidden audience as the Prince Albert piercing glints in the low light. Samandriel makes a hungry noise and reaches for him, and Gadreel scoots closer and lets his lover lick and suck on him as he pleases for a while. Samandriel loves playing with the piercing, and Gadreel loves Samandriel playing with the piercing. Win-win.

Sam groans from where he’s holding still inside their lover. “I love how that looks.”

“I keep telling you to get one yourself,” Gadreel teases, grinning. “We’d certainly approve, right, darling?”

“Fuck yes,” Samandriel agrees before sucking Gadreel’s cock into his mouth. Sam groans as he clamps down inner muscles on his cock, too.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” he gasps, slowly pulling back to thrust back in. Samandriel moans and gives another suck to Gadreel’s cock.

They settle into a rhythm, Sam fucking Samandriel’s hole in slow, hard thrusts and Gadreel doing the same to his mouth, until their lover is a trembling, moaning mess between them, his own cock hard and leaking against his belly. Gadreel can feel the eyes on them, and if he were to look up, he knows he’d be able to see several people watching them, getting off on what they’re doing. He looks at Sam instead.

“Fuck him harder,” he tells his lover, “I want to see you come inside him, and then I’ll come down his throat while you suck him off.”

Samandriel whines around the cock in his mouth as Sam groans and picks up his pace until he’s rocking their lover forward with each thrust. “So hot and tight around me,” he gasps out, “fuck, darling, feel so good, gonna fill you up, fuck…”

His nails dig into Samandriel’s skin as he comes with a low groan, slumping forward and pressing kisses to Samandriel’s chest. “Fuck,” he breathes.

“Oh yes,” Gadreel agrees, panting now. He taps Samandriel’s cheek gently. “I’m close, darling, ready?”

Samandriel moans and sucks harder in confirmation, and Gadreel closes his eyes and groans as he lets go, feels his lover suck and swallow down what he can of his release. “So good, darling.”

Samandriel gives a low, pleased purr as he licks and sucks Gadreel clean, gentle now. Gadreel moans at the sensation, slowly pulling back until he slips out of Samandriel’s mouth and can lean in to kiss him.

“That is so hot to watch,” Sam murmurs from between Samandriel’s legs. He strokes a hand over their lover’s hip, carefully pulling out. “Going to use a plug on you, darling, alright?”

Samandriel pulls free of the kiss with a low sound. “Yeah,” he breathes, then moans as Sam slides the lubed-up toy into his used hole. He clenches around it hard, writhing a little. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Gadreel chuckles, pulling Samandriel into his arms. “Want to feel his mouth on your cock now, darling?”

Samandriel nods, and Sam grins and leans down to suck him into his mouth, setting a quick pace. Samandriel arches and moans, writhing under Sam’s mouth. “Close,” he gasps out in warning, and then shouts when Sam only sucks harder.

Gadreel watches hungrily as Samandriel comes down Sam’s throat with a shout and a moan, stroking him gently. “Beautiful, darling,” he murmurs, kissing Samandriel softly. “So beautiful.”

In a moment, he will pull their lover into his lap and hold him, and Sam will cuddle up with them. They’ll share gentle kisses and caresses, and maybe they’ll join the dancers later, or maybe they’ll find something they want to watch. For now, though, Gadreel watches Sam clean up Samandriel with little kitten licks, feels him shudder in his arms every now and then, and smiles.


End file.
